cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alestor
" |anthem = (Watashi wa Watashi no Michi wo Iku) |formationdate = 6/27/2009 |formationtime = 11:46:19 PM |allianceflag = Sosdanflag1.svg |alliance = SOS Brigade |seniority = 10/29/09 |team = Blue |teamseniority = 11/5/09 |ruler = Locke |image_ruler = Azu_ruler.jpg |statisticsdate = September 27, 2010 |density = 13.23 |infra = 5,999.99 |tech = 1,850.04 - colspan=2 align=center |landarea = 5,491.139 |environment = 2.50 |envnum = |rank = 5,165 |nationstrength = 35,693.881 |efficiency = 76.93 |defcon = 5 |soldiers = 12,500 |soldiereff = 19,246 |casualties = 85,790 |attacking = 83,779 |defending = 2,011 |casualtyrank = 7,155 |totalpop = 72,666 |civilians = 60,166 |mode = War |state = Peace |nuke = yes |number = 5 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = - colspan=2 align=center }} Alestor is a large sized, well developed, and aging nation at days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Alestor work diligently to produce Silver and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Alestor to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Alestor allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Alestor. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Alestor will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Locke Locke started his career on Planet Bob on January 21, 2009, recruited off-site into an alliance named Meritokrati and later moved to Invicta as a result of a merge on April 1, 2009. Locke rerolled his nation of Alestor once, which was created on June 27, 2009. Not long after on October 29, 2009, he left his home at Invicta to join the SOS Brigade. Meritokrati First starting out in Meritokrati, he was asked to join by some friends and stayed with that alliance until the merge with Invicta at the end of March beginning of April 2009. While serving in Meritokrati, Locke held the position of Regent of Morale and Entertainment and was in charge of forum moderation as well as the general morale of the alliance. Though his stint was short and activity low, it taught Locke some of the basics of running his nation and partaking in an alliance and served as a valuable starting point. Invicta Locke joined Invicta during the merge on April 1, 2009. Locke held the jobs of Deputy Minister of Citizenship, Minister of Citizenship, and Chief of Staff. Citizenship is responsible for recruiting, admissions, general forum activity. This job is not unlike the one he held in Meritokrati, a good match for the start of his career. Locke was promoted to the full Minister of Citizenship as a result of the retirement of his superior and early mentor, Learz. It was not long before another superior, Sir Glen, also retired and left his position to Locke; Sir Glen was one of the people responsible for bringing Locke to Planet Bob in the first place, along with Nick and Timitz. As Chief of Staff, he was responsible for day to day running of the alliance in both foreign and internal affairs, and was third in command. Fighting with Invicta in the Karma War was Locke's first major engagement, quickly teaching him the ins and outs of the war system and making him aware of the machinations of the world at large; it was the catalyst that drove him to love foreign affairs, spend time with other alliances, and work harder in his own alliance, moving up the ladder of government positions. Locke spent his tenure in Invicta in internally-oriented jobs, however he spent most of his time doing foreign affairs work: from frequenting the OWF, to being a diplomat to numerous alliances, to writing treaties, such as the Space Horses with Laser Eye Beams Pact with the Imperial Assault Alliance, an that was later downgraded to an and then cancelled in his absence. He was the primary foreign face of the alliance, as most other Invicta government and members prefered to frequent their own forums. SOS Brigade On October 29, 2009, Locke resigned from his position as Chief of Staff in Invicta and applied to the SOS Brigade. Though Invicta had long been his home, other duties called for a less active and more laid back role in his alliance, something he knew he could never do in Invicta. Though he immediately sought a government position, the SOS Brigade on a whole was less demanding and less involved in world politics, allowing him to still satisfy his conscience while not becoming swamped with work. He first served under the title of "Loli in a Bag," a deputy of recruitment, though did little actual recruiting and focused mostly on FA, his true passion. On January 3, 2010, Locke was promoted to ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, to reflect the focus of his work. He goes by the pseudonym Azu-nyan inside the alliance. While in the SOS Brigade, Locke has authored several treaties, such as the Yuki Plays Too Much Tetris or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Korobeiniki with Tetris, as well as the German Catgirl Accords with Michael von Preußen, his closest friend on Planet Bob. On February 11, 2010, SOS declared war on Hydra as part of the TOP-C&G War in defense of SOS 's protectors, the International. Locke authored the announcment and participated in the blitz, his first since Karma. NEAT declared on the same night in support of SOS and helped them cover more enemy nations, who outnumbered SOS . Locke targeted three Hydra nations in the initial assault: Tiger Nation, Avolon, and Fezlandia. The war has ended with a victory for the SOS Brigade, issuing terms of white peace to Hydra, announced here. Hiatus As of March 2010, Locke was rendered incapable of actively maintaining his nation and was forced to temporarily retire from active Bobian life. Though he plans to return, for now he can manage little more than to keep his nation alive. However, during July Locke has managed to pick up some semblance of activity both publicly and privately, returning to both nation management and forum activity, though still but a shadow of his former activity. Nuclear Power On September 4, 2010, Locke entered the nuclear arms race, purchasing a Manhattan Project and Alestor's first nuclear weapon. Though Alestor had long been capable of supporting a nuclear program, Locke's inactivity gave little reason to further Alestor's military power, focusing on economic growth instead, however, Locke finally succumbed to the urge to become a nuclear power, and when asked what prompted the change of mind replied "well, I basically just said to myself, why the hell not?" Though, as a consequence of inactivity, Alestor's technological development is comparatively lower to other nations of similar size and strength, this development puts Locke one step closer to getting Alestor into shape for the next global conflict. A small celebration of the event can be found here. Return Though Locke still has issues in getting consistent enough access for active service, a gaping hole in the SOS government prompted him to offer his services once again, filling in as Battle Maid, a deputy of Foreign Affairs. History Awards Awards and Medals · · · · Category:User:Azu-nyan